


Rush

by Drafter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gambling, Glam Gas Land, Mild Sexual Content, Poker, Poker Nights, Public Sex, Soft Porn, Valentine's Day, hisomachi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafter/pseuds/Drafter
Summary: Glam Gas Land não era nada como Cidade Meteoro. Era viva, colorida, pulsante. Não era de se admirar que alguém tão excêntrico como Hisoka viesse de lá.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Minha pequena homenagem ao Valentine's Day com um dos meus ships preferidos da vida! Gratidão eterna por @Myara e @Ocarina pelo mini-desafio, pelo apoio e pela amizade ♥
> 
> Ah, e sobre o Jenny, estou usando a cotação de 100 Jennys = 1 Dólar. Para fins de comparação, o prêmio na Heavens Arena varia entre 50 mil e 200 milhões de Jennys, dependendo do andar.

A suíte ocupava todo o último andar do hotel mais caro da cidade. A cobertura era do tamanho de um apartamento completo, com cozinha, três quartos e uma área externa com vista panorâmica para a miríade de luzes que pontilhava a cidade. Do lado de fora, a brisa era gentil nos ombros desnudos de Machi. Noite morna de verão. O sol havia se posto por completo havia poucos minutos, e no céu ainda resistia um resto do resplendor dourado do poente.

Glam Gas Land era mesmo fabulosa.

De dentro do apartamento, alguém chamou seu nome. Duas meninas altas, magras e espremidas dentro de um vestido diminuto — bem mais curto e decotado do que o que Machi usava — arrumavam as bebidas e riam de maneira infantil uma com a outra. O bar tinha champanhes, uísques, vinhos de safras centenárias. Na geladeira, caviar e queijos de todos os tipos. Tudo ali remetia ao luxo, com sua decoração moderna, os detalhes em mármore e marfim, o cheiro de flores recém-cortadas, o candelabro de cristais. Um ambiente extravagante para convidados igualmente extravagantes, que logo ocupariam as mesas de pôquer dispostas pela sala.

Machi voltou para dentro do apartamento, os passos de seu stiletto ecoando no pátio. Fisgou da mesa a prancheta com a relação dos nomes. Reconheceu vários: artistas, atletas, celebridades diversas. Os demais, certamente executivos, magnatas ou investidores. Em comum, as cifras da conta bancária e a compulsão pelo jogo.

Só um nome fugia à regra, e foi o nome que logo capturou seu olhar.

_Hisoka Morow._

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

(…)

_**Um dia antes** _

Os funcionários do hotel nem pareciam notar a entrada de Machi. O saguão era extenso e em cores pastel, piso de mármore e luzes por toda a parte. A iluminação excessiva parecia ser uma constante na cidade que nunca dormia, sempre recheada de pessoas.

Seu figurino a ajudava a sumir entre a multidão de hóspedes, o vestido preto e colado no corpo a deixando igual a muitas outras que circulavam por Glam Gas Land. Requisitos do trabalho daquele dia.

Ela foi direto para o elevador, compartilhando o espaço com um carrinho repleto de malas. As malas saltaram primeiro, Machi seguiu mais alguns andares acima. O elevador era tradicional, espelhado, a fileira de números sendo interrompida apenas pela palavra CASSINO marcando um dos andares. Ela franziu o rosto, imaginando se ele estaria lá. Pensou por um segundo em apertar o botão, o dedo já encostando de leve nas letras opacas, mas desistiu. Hisoka não perderia a oportunidade de a levar para sua suíte.

Se dirigiu direto para o número que ele havia indicado, agora sentindo o carpete macio do corretor debaixo dos saltos. Todo o hotel cheirava a dinheiro, desde os ornamentos do saguão até os papéis de parede. O desgraçado sabia escolher, ela precisava admitir.

Hisoka abriu a porta na primeira batida, como se a estivesse esperando em prontidão. Talvez estivesse. O sorriso cínico já estava estampado no rosto antes mesmo de ver que era ela, e os olhos pareceram famintos ao encará-la. Machi fingiu ignorá-los.

— Aqui está — ela falou, estendendo um envelope pardo.

Ele pegou o envelope e deu espaço para que ela entrasse. O corredor não era lugar de acertar negócios.

Hisoka retirou o conteúdo e correu os olhos sobre os papéis. Primeiro, sério; depois, diabólico.

— Isso vai ser divertido… — falou, lendo cada um dos nomes que compunha a lista de convidados que enfrentaria na mesa de pôquer na noite seguinte — Então tudo certo para amanhã?

— Sim, vou substituir a host amanhã. Não foi difícil colocar seu nome entre os convidados, o organizador do jogo nem sequer está na cidade esse fim de semana.

Machi cruzou os braços enquanto esperava ele se deliciar de antecipação. Mantinha no rosto a expressão cética, um pouco impaciente demais. Era impressionante as coisas com que concordava em participar.

— Tem certeza de que vai conseguir?

— Você me ofende com uma pergunta dessas, Machi.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não retrucou. Precisava dele, querendo ou não. Era raro os dois terem o mesmo objetivo, ainda que por motivos diferentes, e dessa vez, faria do jeito dele. A Ryodan havia protestado, naturalmente. Ninguém mais confiava em Hisoka. Mas confiavam em Machi e na garantia que ela dera de que o faria cumprir o que prometera. Nobunaga chegou a perguntar se Machi queria que ele os acompanhasse, mas ela recusou. Hisoka era escorregadio demais, não o adiantava cercar dessa maneira.

— Vai ficar para o jantar dessa vez, Machi? — Hisoka perguntou, já deixando de lado o envelope.

Ela olhou para a janela do quarto, para as luzes de Glam Gas Land, para o movimento intenso de pessoas na rua, a música que tocava dos alto-falantes espalhados pela cidade.

A vida noturna ali era hipnotizante.

(…)

O buy-in¹ era 50 milhões de Jennys. Em espécie. Profissionais estavam proibidos: participantes não podiam ter o pôquer como sua principal fonte de renda nem ter vencido torneios oficiais antes.

A própria data havia sido escolhida a dedo: 14 de fevereiro. A noite dos casais era também a noite em que os solteiros mais se permitiam, ainda mais quando abastecidos de álcool, jogos e mulheres bonitas. E ali, na cobertura daquele hotel, eles teriam os três.

Um a um os convidados foram chegando, animados e falando alto. As bebidas eram oferecidas em abundância, seguidas de canapés e dos risos fáceis das moças contratadas apenas para enfeitar o ambiente. Machi forçou um sorriso afável enquanto riscava os nomes nas pranchetas e contabilizava o dinheiro. As notas se acumulavam nos cofres da suíte. As cadeiras vazias foram se ocupando. Dezoito ao todo, divididas entre duas mesas idênticas de veludo verde escuro.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez. Machi contou mentalmente o número de pessoas que começavam a se acomodar. Ela mordeu o lábio. Sabia exatamente quem faltava.

Do lado de fora, Hisoka se apoiava no batente da porta. Estava de blazer e calça social, rosto limpo sem maquiagem, cabelos para baixo. Os olhos se comprimiram e a boca fez uma curva quando Machi abriu a porta da suíte.

— Está atrasado — ela falou em seu tom sério. Um corredor separava o hall de entrada da sala de estar e com ele, a sós, não precisava fingir qualquer cortesia.

— Estava sentindo minha falta? — Hisoka respondeu, dispondo de seu sorriso mais cafajeste.

Machi se conteve.

— Que seja. Apenas se comporte e faça seu trabalho.

Ele riu. Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça, olhou de lado para Machi. Ela fingiu não notar os olhos dourados se demorando de propósito sobre ela, ignorando quão quente estava a temperatura naquele hall. Se focou na prancheta em sua mão.

_Hisoka Morrow._

Ela riscou o nome.

— Yo, Machi… — ele trouxe a atenção dela de volta — Já posso fazer minha primeira aposta da noite?

— O que está falando? — ela quis saber. Tingiu de aborrecimento as palavras, já sabendo que se arrependeria da pergunta. Não conseguiu evitar, no entanto. A presença de Hisoka deixava sempre um gosto pungente na boca de Machi.

Ele então inclinou o corpo para frente. Desceu o rosto até o ouvido de Machi. E, quando estava bem perto, sussurrou:

— Aposto que até o final dessa noite consigo te arrancar deste vestido.

O rosto dela se cristalizou em uma expressão furiosa, se repente ficando consciente de cada centímetro do seu corpo. Ele se afastou com um aceno, resquício da risada macia ainda pairando no ar.

Pungente. Pungente demais.

(…)

O jogo começou em um ritmo raivoso. O dealer dava as cartas com a rapidez de um relâmpago, e as fichas dos jogadores eram movimentadas de um lado para o outro da mesa, a pilha no centro crescendo de maneira assustadora.

Hisoka era um dos únicos que não fumava um cigarro ou bebia algum drinque, mas era sem dúvida o mais carismático entre as duas mesas. Ele sorria com charme e jogava as cartas com uma certa graça, piscando para Machi entre uma rodada e outra. Ela sempre virava o rosto, parecendo irritada, apenas para voltar a olhar meio segundo depois.

Mas apesar de todo o gracejo, Hisoka perdeu várias rodadas seguidas. Aquilo era preocupante, considerando que o valor das apostas já somava cifras exorbitantes. Ele, no entanto, não apagava o sorriso do rosto.

Na rodada seguinte, as apostas aumentaram ainda mais. Os ânimos, igualmente. Mesmo com o ar-condicionado no máximo, o calor dentro daquela sala era palpável, fazendo com que as bebidas fossem consumidas muito mais rápido. E quando Hisoka perdeu mais uma vez, Machi o fulminou com os olhos. Começava a se arrepender daquela empreitada. Se retirou para o pátio externo, disfarçando a insatisfação. Se afastou o máximo da porta, procurando uma área isolada e longe da vista dos demais jogadores. Mesmo sem ouvir passos, sabia que Hisoka a seguia.

— O que diabos está acontecendo? — ela perguntou.

Ele fez uma cara surpresa. Fingiu inocência ao questionar a agressividade de Machi.

— Dez jogos e você já devendo. O que acontece se os outros jogadores forem embora?

— Por que eles iriam embora? Estão ganhando.

— Quem devia estar ganhando é você.

— E espantar os meus peixes?

Sorriu com malícia. Havia trazido consigo uma ficha colorida da mesa e agora brincava com ela entre os dedos, passando de um lado para o outro.

— O único peixe² aqui essa noite é você — Machi falou, a voz tão ranzinza quanto sua disposição.

Hisoka abandonou a brincadeira. Guardou a ficha no bolso e riu, olhando mais uma vez com cobiça para ela. Machi podia sentir que ele falara sério ao fazer aquela aposta no hall de entrada. O jeito como a olhava dizia que ele largaria tudo, o jogo, o dinheiro, para arrancar seu vestido e ali mesmo a possuir. Era impetuoso assim quando provocado. Imprevisível.

E uma pequena parte dela queria fazer o mesmo. Queria ignorar todas as convenções sociais e puxar Hisoka pra junto dela, fincar suas unhas em todo seu corpo e soprar insultos em seu ouvido exatamente como tinha feito na noite anterior.

Machi não era apegada a bens materiais nem se impressionava fácil com toda aquela opulência, mas era inegável que a atmosfera luxuriante de Glam Gas Land estava, de alguma forma, a contaminando. Havia algo de muito inebriante no ar daquela cidade. E Hisoka combinava como uma luva naquele ambiente. Ele tinha um jeito que parecia se exacerbar em Glam Gas Land, um jeito que ela, infelizmente, considerava encantador. Odioso, mas encantador. Dissolvia qualquer irritação.

Antes que ela se dissolvesse por completo, no entanto, decidiu dar as costas e voltar para o salão. Erro dela. Pois ele a agarrou assim mesmo, e trouxe seu corpo para junto do dele. As costas de Machi se encaixaram em seu peito e ele a abraçou pela cintura.

— Está enganada, Machi… não sou um peixe — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela colocou as mãos em seu braço, teoricamente para que ele a soltasse, mas não fez nenhum esforço nesse sentido — Sou a isca — ele concluiu.

(…)

_**Um dia antes** _

— O que você quer, Machi? — Hisoka perguntou, se aproximando por trás de um jeito quase delicado.

Machi bebeu um gole de champanhe. Encontrou a bebida em um balde de gelo ao lado de uma cesta de frutas e um buquê de rosas que Hisoka jurava não ter sido solicitado por ele. “É Valentine’s Day amanhã,” ele havia justificado. “Cortesia do hotel.” O sorriso mesclava o costumaz cinismo com um ar enigmático, e tudo que ela fez foi devolver um olhar cético enquanto abria a garrafa.

— Você sabe o que eu quero.

Sentiu a mão de Hisoka subindo pelas suas costas. Depois, pelo ombro. Braços. Tomou mais um pouco da bebida, mas na mesma hora, Hisoka tirou o copo de seus lábios, a virou para ele e a beijou, como se quisesse sorver o álcool ainda da boca dela.

— Chrollo — ele falou quando seu rosto se afastou.

— Não é o que você quer também?

Hisoka bebeu um pouco do champanhe. O copo tinha a marca do batom de Machi e ele encaixou seus lábios perfeitamente sobre a mancha ao virar a bebida na boca. A encarou durante todo o gesto, e ela o encarou de volta. Os olhos flamejavam.

— Eu vou conseguir o dinheiro para o exorcismo de Chrollo — ele respondeu, deixando o copo sobre o parapeito da janela.

— Há maneiras mais eficazes de conseguir isso. Mais garantidas. A Ryodan-

A mão de Hisoka a interrompeu. Ele colou seu dedo nos lábios de Machi, como se pedisse silêncio, e desfez o sorriso de sempre. O brilho das luzes de fora do quarto deixava o dourado de sua íris ainda mais reluzente.

— Já falei que essa responsabilidade é minha — Hisoka falou, e Machi podia sentir nas mãos a intensidade daquelas palavras. Pesadas, densas e escuras como o sentimento por trás. A insistência dele em lutar contra Chrollo por vezes assumia um caráter sombrio demais.

Ela virou o rosto, fugindo da mão dele, e procurou a janela novamente. Sentiu que ele se afastava, ouviu o farfalhar leve da cama quando ele sentou. Mas Machi preferiu encarar a rua. Bebeu o que restava do champanhe em um longo gole que queimou a garganta assim que ela baixou o copo.

Então se virou para ele decidida. Numa súbita mudança de temperamento, anunciou:

— Vamos sair.

O puxou para cima da cama e para fora do quarto, sem oferecer mais explicações.

(…)

Hisoka tinha razão.

O dinheiro que havia perdido nas primeiras rodadas serviu perfeitamente como uma isca para a ganância dos outros jogadores. Eram como tubarões sendo atraído por sangue — e Hisoka estava sangrando. Apostavam alto, compravam mais e mais fichas, suavam em bicas sem esconder o quão excitados ficavam com aquilo. Estavam tão animados que agora apenas uma mesa estava em atividade. Todos queriam jogar contra Hisoka.

E, um a um, Hisoka os depenaria.

Havia algo de sedutor naquela batalha de cartas, Machi tinha que concordar. A maneira como os homens ao redor das mesas se encaravam a lembrava um duelo. Era intenso, tenso, envolvente. Os olhares eram fatais. Cada carta virada era um golpe.

Hisoka ganhou sua primeira rodada quando a mesa chegava a 5 bilhões de Jennys. Blefou com a maestria de um mágico que esconde seus segredos. Deixou as palavras afogarem o oponente na dúvida e o confundiu com seus olhares enviesados. Foi uma jogada arriscada, considerando a qualidade das cartas que ele tinha nas mãos. Seu oponente, um jovem ator em ascensão, estava em vantagem. Ainda assim, a forma com que Hisoka dispôs seus olhares e palavras foi suficiente para convencer o adversário do contrário.

O ator deu um fold³, desperdiçando seu full house⁴. Hisoka ganhou com um mísero par de valetes.

(…)

_**Um dia antes** _

Glam Gas Land não era nada como Cidade Meteoro. Era viva, colorida, pulsante. Não era de se admirar que alguém tão excêntrico como Hisoka viesse de lá.

Ele alegava estar anos afastado da cidade, mas cruzava as largas avenidas e as vielas estreitas de um jeito que a fazia duvidar. A levou pelas mãos como se a conduzindo por um labirinto, sorriso maldoso no rosto. Entraram pelas portas duplas do que parecia um clube noturno, o letreiro de neon desenhando o nome Paradis. Era um prédio elegante por dentro e por fora, moderno e com luzes roxas colorindo o ambiente. A música tocava alto no ouvido de Machi. Nos cantos, mesas redondas cercados por sofás luxuosos e adornados por garrafas de bebidas caras.

Hisoka continuou a puxando, abrindo caminho entre o público, procurando a pista de dança abarrotada. O coração de Machi batia no ritmo eletrônico da música e ela sentiu que o calor aumentava quanto mais fundo eles seguiam. Encostados uma pilastra, dois homens se beijavam, eufóricos e sedentos. Do outro lado, em cima de um dos sofás de cetim, uma jovem tinha a parte de cima do vestido abaixada, os seios cobertos pelas mãos do homem que a puxava para seu colo.

Machi procurou os olhos de Hisoka, mas só os encontrou quando finalmente terminaram de atravessar todo o átrio. Estavam do lado de uma das caixas de som, os tímpanos quase explodindo.

Ele falou alguma coisa, mas Machi só ouvia o barulho ritmado da música. Então mandou que se calasse. E, como não a obedeceu, Machi o beijou. O empurrou para a parede, quase o mordendo por dentro. Deixou a música ocupar os pensamentos. Tinha vezes que preferia não pensar; do contrário, não levaria adiante metade das loucuras que levava com ele. Só notou que Hisoka trocava suas posições quando ela própria sentiu as costas batendo na parede lisa, as vibrações da música agora passando pelo resto do seu corpo.

Hisoka a comprimia tanto que era como se quisesse quebrar toda a estrutura da casa noturna. A mão dele procurou a sua coxa e ela lhe entregou. Sentiu os dedos apertarem a carne com força quando ela subiu a perna para a altura da cintura. Pouco a pouco, seu vestido também subia, o tecido se amassando com o movimento e liberando a pele de Machi para o toque de Hisoka.

Mais uma vez ele apertou o corpo dela contra a parede, e ela sentiu a pressão na virilha. Abriu os olhos quando interromperam o beijo, e a pista de dança estava a poucos passos dali, as pessoas amontoadas dançando ao som da batida, do álcool e de outras substâncias.

— Estão nos vendo — ela falou bem perto ao seu ouvido, tentando se sobrepor à música.

— Que vejam — Hisoka respondeu.

As unhas afiadas arranharam a calcinha, e Machi gemeu esperando pelo próximo gesto. Ele afastou o corpo um pouco, apenas o suficiente para abrir o próprio zíper, e voltar com força para ela. A lingerie foi puxada para o lado e, no segundo seguinte, ele ocupou o espaço. Machi sustou a respiração para, em seguida, se desmanchar.

Ela apertou as costas de Hisoka ainda mais. Todo seu corpo tremia com o vigor do movimento dele dentro dela, e ela manteve os olhos abertos, acompanhando a energia da pista de dança, o maldizendo por faze-la se sentir tão bem e ofegando o mais alto que seu prazer permitia. Não havia necessidade de discrição.

Era engraçado: Hisoka adorava provoca-la dizendo que eram iguais, ele e ela. Machi sempre revirava os olhos em discordância, recusando-se a admitir que, bem no fundo, via alguma verdade naquelas palavras. Como podiam Glam Gas Land e Cidade Meteoro, lugares tão distintos, gerarem pessoas semelhantes — ainda que remotamente — ela não entendia. E não fazia a menor questão de entender.

(…)

Depois do primeiro jogo ganho, o que se seguiu foi uma série de vitórias. Alguns poderiam dizer que era uma maré de sorte. Os mais entendidos considerariam uma estratégia tola se aproveitar disso, mas Hisoka não. Estava indo all-in⁵ mais vezes do que o aconselhado. Suas apostas aumentavam a cada rodada, e as cartas agora fluíam a seu favor. Blefando ou não, obtinha o êxito.

Os outros jogadores pareciam mais selvagens do que nunca, ávidos por recuperar o dinheiro que haviam ganhado aquela noite — e que agora perdiam para o mesmo homem. Há um momento no pôquer em que um jogador inicia uma sequência de derrotas por não conseguir se manter com a cabeça fria ou pensar com estratégia. Quando as emoções tomam o controle e todas as decisões são mal calculadas. Era o tilt, no jargão da mesa. E naquela noite, Hisoka havia conseguido colocar todos os adversários em modo tilt.

Apesar disso, nenhum deles conseguia sair da mesa. Compravam mais e mais fichas, aumentavam o valor da mesa de maneira exponencial. Estavam presos ali, na expectativa de virar o jogo na próxima rodada. Ou na próxima. Ou na próxima.

Mas Hisoka, apesar do jeito errático, era cirúrgico. Ele estava no rush⁶, e se aproveitaria disso.

Era hora de estancar a sangria.

(…)

_**Um dia antes** _

— Posso te ensinar a jogar, se quiser — Hisoka disse, o barulho hipnótico das máquinas caça-níquel ao fundo.

— Por que acha que eu não sei?

Ele riu, ela não. Hisoka estava à vontade demais naquele ambiente e Machi precisava lembrá-lo que aquela presunção toda não funcionaria com ela.

O clube noturno havia sido somente a primeira parada de muitas, em uma noite em que os coquetéis eram tão grandes e coloridos quanto os letreiros de neon. Maratonaram os bares da rua principal da cidade e agora percorriam os cassinos, se afundando nas luzes das máquinas e nos sons do dinheiro que rodava ali a cada minuto.

Machi passeou pelas mesas, segurando as fichas que tinha acabado de comprar. A atividade ali era intensa, tanto de jogadores profissionais, quanto de viciados em jogatina ou somente curiosos experimentando a noite elétrica de Glam Gas Land. Todos eram bem-vindos, contanto que tivesse dinheiro para gastar. O prazer era retribuído em dobro, mesmo para aqueles que perdiam parte de sua fortuna. Frustração era simplesmente um sentimento que não combinava com o lugar.

Ela parou diante da Roleta. Encarou hipnotizada a pequena bolinha quicando com o movimento giratório, o barulho tétrico do jogo condensado ali naqueles números. Ela se aproximou. A rodada havia acabado de terminar e ela foi perguntada se queria participar da próxima. Em resposta, se sentou em uma das cadeiras vagas. Lançou um olhar atrevido para Hisoka, que se aproximou, intrigado.

Ela então dividiu todas as fichas em duas pilhas iguais e empurrou para a mesa, as colocando em cima de dois números: zero e quatro.

— O número de Chrollo e meu antigo número… — Hisoka sussurrou, sorrindo para ela — Você é diabólica, Machi. Qual acha que vai ganhar?

— Devia fazer sua aposta também.

— Prefiro que a sua sorte me diga.

Ela tinha sua preferência, e ele sabia qual era. Nunca escondeu que, quando tivesse que escolher um lado, sempre manteria sua lealdade a quem lhe acolheu primeiro. A certeza dessa decisão lhe doía, mas era firme e absoluta. E, se dependesse dela, Hisoka nunca tomaria conhecimento dessa dor.

Machi olhou intensamente para a roleta quando todas as outras apostavam tinham sido feitas, sentindo um pouco da adrenalina que os jogadores habituais costumam relatar. O álcool que havia ingerido durante a noite só potencializava seus sentidos, e ela sentiu calor e frio ao mesmo tempo, um formigamento nas partes íntimas enquanto esperava pelo resultado.

Hisoka se curvou para frente para deixar seu rosto ao lado do dela. Machi conseguia sentir seu hálito. Era alcoólico, como o dela. Os olhos dele estavam estreitos e brilhantes, o sorriso malicioso pregado no rosto. Esperava a resposta da roleta tão ansioso quanto ela.

Claro, havia a chance de nenhum dos dois números saírem vitoriosos naquela rodada. Mas havia também uma certeza quase irracional em ambos que esse não seria o caso.

Por alguns segundos, ninguém falou nada. Até a bolinha cessar o movimento e o crupiê anunciar:

— Número zero.

E Machi, como única apostadora daquele numeral, levar todo o dinheiro da mesa. Ela sorriu, aliviada e triunfante.

A comemoração se deu no quarto de Hisoka uma hora mais tarde, com ele a seus pés, Machi na cadeira diante da janela, completamente exposta, o rosto dele entre suas pernas abertas e Glam Gas Land abaixo dos dois, com todas as suas cores.

(…)

Faltava menos de uma hora para a aurora quando o penúltimo jogador deixou o quarto de hotel. Hisoka era o único que ainda permanecia, embaralhando as cartas de maneira distraída enquanto olhava para Machi. Ela já havia mandado embora o dealer e as outras meninas, se encarregando de contar o dinheiro e fazer a contabilidade final.

Havia uma pilha de notas e cheques na mesa diante de Machi. O valor que havia circulado dentro daquele quarto aquela noite era estratosférico, e Machi mais de uma vez se perguntou por que simplesmente não roubavam todo o montante em vez de seguir as regras e depender da sorte. Mas Hisoka tinha sido categórico. “Pôquer não é sobre sorte,” ele tinha dito. “É sobre correr riscos. E não há nada mais emocionante do que isso.”

O desgraçado mais uma vez tinha razão. Mesmo como mera observadora, Machi havia sentido toda a emoção das rodadas como a corrente de um rio carregando todos ali.

— 643 bilhões — ela anunciou quando terminou a contagem — Nada mal.

Hisoka parou de brincar com as cartas e sorriu. Estava com as costas jogadas para trás em uma das cadeiras e seu olhar dizia que estava admirando cada centímetro daquele cenário: Machi com seu vestido colado, o stiletto, o dinheiro em cima da mesa, a extravagância do hotel. Ele não via a necessidade de esconder sua satisfação — ou suas intenções, claras como água em sua postura, seu semblante, seu corpo.

— Eu falei, Machi… devia me dar mais créditos. Sou bom de apostas.

Ele levantou da cadeira, largando o baralho na mesa. Se debruçou sobre ela, tocando seu rosto com as unhas compridas, empurrando delicadamente seu queixo para cima para que ela o encarasse. Hisoka já havia se livrado do blazer muito tempo atrás, quando as coisas tinham começado a esquentar durante o jogo, mas ele ainda parecia em chamas. Seu toque, ainda que gentil, era quente, uma labareda na pele de Machi.

— O que você quer? — ela perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

Os dedos dele desceram pelo seu pescoço e alcançaram a gola alta. Fincou as unhas no tecido branco e arranhou a seda, longa e demoradamente, desenhando um rasgo que passava pelos seus seios.

— Está estragando meu vestido.

— Você não precisa mais dele… e eu ainda tenho uma aposta para ganhar.

Machi se levantou e o empurrou para trás, soltando um muxoxo. As cortinas tinham estado fechadas a noite toda, uma tática para manter a atmosfera do jogo constante, sem interferências externas. Mas agora, findada as partidas, não havia mais necessidade de se continuarem cerradas. Em um puxão para cada lado, Machi as escancarou, deixando o vidro exibir o enorme pátio para além daquela sala.

O céu tinha tons de azul marinho, não tão escuros quanto antes, mas ainda não havia totalmente clareado. A noite estava perto do fim.

— Parece que você não tem muito tempo.

E voltou até a mesa de pôquer. Sentou na beirada, por cima da borda de mogno, em uma posição que a deixava de frente para ele. Um pé, com o salto fino, fincado no veludo; o outro, pendendo para baixo, joelho ligeiramente para o lado, revelando a quantidade certa do que ela pretendia revelar.

A irritação, sentida no começo da noite, não passava de uma sensação esquecida. Agora, o que ela sentia era algo completamente diferente.

Ainda assim, fez questão de manter o timbre imperativo ao encará-lo com uma pergunta.

— O que diabos você está esperando?

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Buy-in: Quantia mínima necessária para um jogador se sentar em um jogo
> 
> 2- Peixe: Referência ao termo em inglês "fish", que significa, na gíria do pôquer, jogadores inexperientes ou ruins.
> 
> 3- Fold: Desistir da partida, sair da rodada.
> 
> 4- Full house: Combinação de cartas composta de uma trinca e um par.
> 
> 5- All-in: Quando o jogador aposta na rodada todo o dinheiro que tem disponível.
> 
> 6- Rush: Situação em que o jogador está vencendo várias rodadas consecutivas.


End file.
